


Time for a tea party!

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sherlock and John have recently adopted a sweet 4 year old girl named Gracie.Sherlock and Gracie decide to have a small 'tea party' with some of her stuffed toys, while John is out grocery shopping. Once John comes home, he joins Sherlock and Gracie with their 'tea party'.





	Time for a tea party!

**Author's Note:**

> In case some of you get confused.  
> Gracie calls Sherlock 'Daddy' and she calls John 'papa'

Sherlock and John have recently adopted a baby girl. They name her Gracie. Sherlock sits on the floor with his 4-year-old daughter, Gracie, in front of him. They were having a ‘tea party’ along with a few of her stuffed toys. Gracie lifts the teapot and offers a cup to Sherlock.  
“More tea, daddy?”  
“If you wouldn’t mind, Miss Gracie.”  
She pours Sherlock a cup of ‘tea’ before pouring herself one, they clink cups before taking small sips.  
“Be careful, daddy. It’s very hot!”  
“You are so right, Miss Gracie.”  
Gracie laughs before pouring herself another cup of tea.  
“How do you like your tea, daddy?”  
“It’s very good. What flavour is it?”  
“It’s strawberries and cream daddy, couldn’t you tell?”  
“No, I couldn’t.”  
They both laugh. Sherlock hears the front door open.  
“Is that you John?”  
“Yeah. Where are you, guys?”  
“We are in Gracie’s room.”  
John walks into Gracie’s room. Gracie gets up and runs to hug John.  
“Where were you, papa? Daddy and I were having a tea party, you were missing out!”  
“So sorry, Pumpkin. I just had to go out and grab a few groceries. Is there any tea left?”  
“Of course! Come sit down, papa, and I will pour you a cup of tea.”  
John sits down beside Sherlock, wrapping an arm around his husband and placing his head on Sherlock’s shoulder.  
They were happy to finally have a child, that they could love and call their own, something that neither of them dreamed of ever coming true.

The end.


End file.
